METAMORPHOSIS
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: ELENA IS GHOST-LIKE AND HELPLESS, SOMETHING'S CAUSING DAMON TO CHANGE, AND STEFAN IS TORN BETWEEN BOTH OF THEM. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ NIGHTFALL, THEN DON'T READ THIS, BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE.


Metamorphosis

disclaimer: All characters belong to L.J. Smith. The song Metamorphosis was written by H. Duff, C. Midnight, C. Bennett, and A. Recke. It is from Hilary Duff's albums entitled Metamorphosis and Most Wanted. I do not own the song.

Author's Note: This takes place during _The Vampire Diaries: The Return: Nightfall_. It does not tie in to the show.

Genre: Mystery, Drama, Angst, and Romance

Rating: PG-13

Completed on February 13, 2010

Damon Salvatore couldn't believe his luck. There they were, all curled up together. The both of them, together. It was just down right sickening. He didn't understand how she could pick him over him.

"Elena," Damon whispered.

He changed his position slightly. He was lounging in a large maple tree outside of Stefan and Elena's room. He was glad that Mrs. Flowers hadn't had the trees near her boarding house removed like so many people in Fell's Church had.

Damon watched as Stefan woke and brushed back a stray strand of Elena's golden hair. He climbed over her sleeping form and got dressed. Stefan walked very quietly over to the door and slipped out. Elena didn't stir.

He listened as Stefan crept down the ancient, rickety stairs. The steps should have creaked from Stefan's weight, but they didn't. It was a constant reminder of how quit and smoothly a vampire could move. He watched as Stefan strolled out of the boarding house and glided into the woods.

"Not a smart move, little brother," Damon hissed. "Not very smart at all."

Damon looked back in on Elena. She really was a little angel. Her aura was a very pure, white glow. No, glow didn't describe it. There wasn't really any words that could describe it all. There wasn't a single word that could describe Elena. She was, well, let's just say there was nothing like Elena. She was one of a kind, one in a million.

She was also changing into something new. She was like a butterfly waking up from being wrapped in a cocoon. When, she came out it was going to be beautiful, wonderful.

Elena Gilbert was going to be a metamorphosis.

Damon leaned closer to the window. Now, he could hear her heart beating, strong and smooth. He put all of his weight on the small branch. It was too much for the branch to hold.

Very ungracefully, Damon landed in a heap on the ground.

Elena rolled over in her sleep. There was an empty space in the bed. It was a space that wasn't supposed to be there. It wasn't supposed to be here.

"Stefan?" Elena thought. She wished so desperately that she could speak. She wanted to call to Stefan. She wanted to let him know that she was awake and hunting for him.

_ Hunting._ Sure, he had to eat, drink, whatever some time. In order to eat, he had to hunt, right? Elena smiled. She was glad that she could figure something out on her own.

She floated over to the computer and sat down on the rolly-chair. She right clicked on the folder that read, **Diary. **

** Dear Diary, **

** There's some things that I would like to say aloud, but I can't. I don't understand why I can't speak, can't do anything that I used to be able to do. **

** It's very difficult to type. I can't get out what I want to stay. **

** Oh, I wish that Stefan was here. However, he's out hunting and wouldn't be back for a few hours. He would understand how I'm feeling. He would. I know he would. **

** My thoughts are leaving me. I can't think anymore. I can't…. **

_Metamorphosis _

_Whatever this is _

_Whatever I'm going through _

_Come on, and give me a kiss _

_Come on, I insist _

_I'll be something new _

_A metamorphosis _

Damon stood up and rubbed his head. Something was messing with his natural abilities. He never fell out of trees and landed like a surprised human. He always landed like a cat. He was acting like Stefan. And in his mind that wasn't an acceptable thing.

He looked up at the tree. Nothing. There was nothing in the tree. However, there had to be something. There had to be something that had distracted him or possibly controlled him. There just had to be something.

Something was wrong. There was something here that wasn't supposed to be. There was an unnamed evil in Fell's Church.

And Damon Salvatore was in its clutches.

He sat on the ground looking up at the tree with his eyes narrowed. Things were not making sense. First off, he was Damon Salvatore, creature of the night. He wasn't the prey, he was the hunter. No, he wasn't the one who was hunted, he was the hunter. Didn't this thing, whatever it was, understand that? These things didn't work like that.

Why? Why was that so hard to understand.

Still looking at the tree, Damon stood up. He crammed his neck as high as it would go and squinted his eyes until they were almost closed. There was still nothing.

"How could this be?" Damon whispered.

"I don't know. However, I don't understand why you're standing under my window," Stefan said. He stepped out of the woods.

"Little brother, if you want to seek up on me, you're going to have to do better," Damon said. "I could here you a mile away from here."

"I wasn't trying to seek up on you," Stefan coldly replied.

"Sure you wasn't."

Stefan studied Damon. Damon was acting funny; he was acting like he was nervous. Almost as if he was jumpy. He wasn't acting like the Damon he knew and hated. Stefan hated to admit this, but Damon was acting like well, him.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Why do you ask?" Damon inquired.

Stefan looked more closely at Damon. "Well, you're acting a bit odd."

Damon laughed. "Don't we all. I mean, everyone under the face of the sun, moon, whatever these Americans call it, it a lunatic. They're all madmen." He threw his hands in the air. "It's bond to happen to the best of us sometime. It happens to the worst of us sooner. Like for you, it happened a couple of days after you was born. Well, I'll just leave and go to the nuthouse." He laughed again.

"Okay," Stefan said slowly. "Do you want to come in?"

Damon laughed again. "No, I told you I've got to go to the nuthouse."

He turned on heel and disappeared into the woods. A few minutes later a large crow erupted from the woods and flew into the night.

Elena looked out the window. She thought that she had heard a crash. It almost sounded like someone had fell out of the tree. However, she didn't see anyone or anything.

She shrugged. She must have just imagined it.

Really, she was hoping that it had been Stefan. She wanted him to come back from hunting. She had to tell him something. She had to tell him that something bad was in Fell's Church.

And that is was inside Damon.

Stunned, Stefan stood in the yard. Damon was no where to be seen. He knew that Damon wouldn't stick around. But, he wanted to be sure.

Stefan glanced up at the full moon. He watched as the clouds glided in front of it. It looked like something out of an old horror movie. The stars were hiding behind the blanket that the clouds provided.

"Stupid, little brother," Damon lazily said, as he jumped out of the tree behind Stefan. "Don't you know that you're never supposed to turn your back on your enemy?"

Stefan glared at his brother. "You're not my enemy."

Damon walked closer to Stefan. "Really, boy, how can you be so _trusting_?" He extended his fangs. "You know that I could kill you if I wanted to, don't you?"

Stefan took a step back. Damon was really starting to freak him out. "You wouldn't dare."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah."

Stefan got ready for to fight. He knew that Damon was playing with him. He was playing with him like he did with all of his prey. He knew that when Damon was done playing that he would come fast and it would all be over.

"You wouldn't dare," Stefan said.

Damon raised his other eyebrow. "Oh, yeah."

And he charged forward.

Elena watched as Damon charged at Stefan. She was the only one who knew that Damon wasn't in control of himself. He couldn't help it. She felt sorry for him. That was odd, she had never before felt sorry for him.

She leaned against the window and placed her hands on it. She watched the fight. Damon was winning.

"Poor Stefan," she thought. "Poor Damon."

She wanted to aid both of her lovers, but she couldn't.

Stefan didn't have time to time to doge Damon. He was on top of Stefan in lightening speed.

Damon grabbed Stefan's hair and pulled his head back. "Little brother, I've got something to tell you," he whispered harshly into Stefan's ear. "You were wrong. You thought that you could take me and you couldn't. You were very wrong. And do you know what happens to naughty boys?"

Stefan glanced up at Damon. He had a feeling that he was going to find out. "What?"

"They get disciplined." He pulled down Stefan's shirt and exposed his neck. "You've been very bad."

And he bit Stefan.

Stefan struggled. It did no good. Damon was to strong for Stefan. Instead, he did what Damon wanted him to do, he let out a cry of pain.

"That's it little brother," Damon hissed. "Cry. Things are changing. It's going to be different." He looked up at the full moon. "It's going to be a metamorphosis."

He bit Stefan again.

After a few more minutes, Damon threw Stefan down. "This is going to be fun," he said.


End file.
